Un detalle especial
by Sakari1495
Summary: Alice una chica enamorada que al llegar el 14 de febrero se desilusiona, pero ese día nunca creería que recibiría un detalle de la persona menos esperada.


**Hola amigos aquí con una historia cortita por lo de San Valentín ya que se me ocurrió esta idea un ratito después de subir un capítulo. **

**Espero les guste no les quito su tiempo así que a leer.**

**

* * *

**

Alice estaba en la azotea de la escuela hundida en sus pensamientos y mirando al cielo ese era el único lugar donde podía Relajarse y pensar.

Mañana es San Valentín la mayoría va enviar cosas a la persona que más quieren – decía Alice ahora mirando abajo y con una cara triste – pero no es mi caso él nunca me enviaría nada

Alice al decir eso se levanto de la banca en donde estaba sentada y se marcho de la azotea.

* * *

Oie le vas a enviar algo a Runo – preguntaba Ace

Claro que sí es mi novia y si no lo hiciera – Dan al terminar de decir eso se imagino a Runo persiguiéndolo por toda la escuela – creo que le enviare 10 rosas y tu que le enviaras a Mirra

Un globo de helio y 2 rosas – dijo Ace que ya tenía el dinero en la mano

A lo lejos se veía a Billy corriendo

Oigan chicos deberían ir a comprar rápido la fila esta larga y ya pronto va acabar el receso – les aviso Billy y Dan junto con Ace corrieron al irse Billy se acerco a Shun quien estaba sentado en la rama de un árbol

Hey Shun ya hice tu encargo – le dijo Billy y Shun le dirigió la mirada a Billy

Gracias – le dijo Shun

No hay problema – le dijo Billy – lo puse anónimo

Perfecto te debo una Billy – le contesto Shun

* * *

Las clases terminaron y las chicas se fueron a reunir al café de Runo para platicar y como era de esperarse Julie estaba emocionada preguntándose qué le podría haber comprado Billy

Estoy tan emocionada – decía Julie que daba brincos de felicidad

Sí, Sí ya relájate – le decía Runo

Déjala Runo – le dijo Mirra y vio a Alice sentada en una de las mesas con la mirada perdida.

Runo y Julie se percataron y se acercaron a Alice

Que tienes Alice – pregunto Runo

Nada chicas – les contesto la peli naranja

No nos mientas sabemos que te pasa algo – dijo Julie

Es por Shun – pregunto Mirra y Alice bajo la cabeza

Alice no te pongas triste – le dijo Runo mientras la abrazaba mañana será un bonito día ya lo verás

Runo tiene razón no te pongas así – dijo Julie

Gracias – dijo Alice

* * *

Al día siguiente todas las chicas andaban como locas ya que empezaron a repartir las rosas, globos, tarjetas, peluches, chocolates y todo lo que se puedan imaginar cómo entregaban las cosas por salón llegaron al salón de Alice.

Runo estaba feliz ya que Dan le había enviado rosas y una tarjeta. A Julie le habían enviado un peluche y un globo y a Mirra un globo y dos rosas.

Alice al verlas fingió alegría, pero mencionaron su nombre Alice se paro y recibió una rosa que iba con una tarjeta.

Alice abrió la tarjeta y se dispuso a leerla.

_Espero que este pequeño detalle sea e tú agrado_

_Te lo mando con todo mi cariño_

_Anónimo_

_PD: Te espero en la azotea terminando las clases_

Alice se quedo atónita pero a la vez feliz

_*Quién será*_ - se pregunto con una hermosa sonrisa dibujada en su rostro

* * *

Las clases terminaron y Alice se dirigió a la azotea y se sentó en la banca como siempre solía hacerlo y empezó y acariciar la rosa mientras veía el hermoso atardecer. En eso sintió como le tapaban los ojos.

Quien eres – pregunto Alice

No logras adivinarlo – le susurró en el oído Alice al escuchar la voz se percato de quien era no lo quería creer ella pensaba que era un sueño pero no lo era

Shun – susurró Alice y este le quito las manos y Alice volteo enseguida –tú me enviaste la rosa

Así es – dijo Shun y Alice se sonrojo

Shun se empezó acercar a Alice y esta se sonrojaba cada vez más Shun se quedó enfrente de ella y la tomo de la cintura y la pegó a él y le susurró en el oído

Te amo – le susurró y tomo el rostro de Alice y le dio un tierno beso en los labios

Alice le respondió el beso ella creía que era un sueño pero no era verdad el chico que amaba le había enviado un presente ese era el día más maravilloso de su vida ya que un 14 de febrero Shun le había dicho TE AMO.

* * *

**Kawai espero les haya gustado**

**Eso de enviar cosas a los salones lo puse ya que en mi escuela todos los años lo hacen y se me ocurrió ponerlo**

**Nos vemos**

**FELIZ DÍA DE SAN VALENTÍN**

**Bye**

**Sakari – san**

**DEJEN REVIEWS**


End file.
